El perro Fiel
by AnaxUchiha
Summary: Otra historia basada de la vida real adaptada con los personajes de Naruto. Llena de drama, romance, accion y algo comica. El tema pricipal es el deseo de la pareja KibaHina por formar una familia y como Kiba prefirio la muerte de akamaru a confiar en
1. Chapter 1

**DEJEN REVIWSS!!**

¡Hola! A todos me da guxto volver a escribir un nuevo fic

Pero este fic es algo especial

E mi primer fic largo luego del soldado Amigo jaja. Además Pzz es basado en la vida real, una triste historia.

Actuada por personajes de Naruto XD

**Parejas:** Kiba y Hinata. Sé que no es interesante la pareja pero necesité estos personajes para que fueran de acuerdo a la historia. No importa que no sea de su agrado la pareja **porque** la idea principal es la historia y su relación con los personajes.

La pregunta es ¿porque Kiba - Hinata y no Naruto - Hinata? Pues aquí meteré a Akamaru y necesito al dueño del perro para darle más drama. Además el tema central es un perro ¿Qué mejor dueño para un perro que Kiba? Además para darle más sentimentalismo.

**Advertencia:** Drama. Las personas sentimentales no son bienvenidas a este fic pzz podría causarle depresión XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes nombrados pertenecen a Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto © cualquier parecido a la realidad es porque fue tomado de ahí XD pzz es basado en vida real.

**Simbología:**

-_Cursiva: …pensamientos…_

* * *

"…**La primera impresión y la desconfianza hacen de la traición a la amistad…"**

"**El perro Fiel"**

Era una mañana tranquila y fresca. El sol brillaba de una manera especial que llegaba a cualquier espacio ensombrecido pero a la vez el cielo se encontraba algo nublado. Los rayos de sol traspasaban los vidrios transparentes de una habitación que peculiarmente se encontraba pintada de blanco haciendo que la habitación se alumbrara poco a poco.

Una pareja de recién casados se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que uno de ellos despertó. El hombre, un joven o más bien ya todo un adulto pues estaba casado a sus 25 años. Kiba, De cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos oscuros y una tez morena. Él daba una pequeña estirada a su cuerpo para no despertar a su amada. Su amada, Hinata, de 23 años, una chica peli azul, con una piel blanca y sus ojos blancos. Cada vez que la veía dormir parecía un hermoso ángel al cual él se sentía hipnotizado de tan solo verla. La chica fue suavemente despertada por una caricia de su esposo en su mejilla el cual ella responde dándole la cara y un beso tierno en sus labios. Pareciera que esta pareja de esposos tenía mucho que vivir.

Con solo 9 meses de casados ya Kiba y Hinata vivía en su propia casa, cada uno ya tenía un empleo, el apoyo incondicional de sus familiares y mucho amor por darse. Pareciera que todo estaba a su favor pero en realidad no era así. Un hijo, ese era el problema. No se sabía quién era el culpable si Hinata o Kiba pues ninguno de los dos quiso hacerse una prueba de fertilidad por miedo a ser rechazado por su pareja. Tal vez, un hijo adoptado sería la solución pero Hinata no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. La tradición o costumbres de su familia no apoyaban el hecho de adoptar un hijo para su familia seria bochornoso y decepcionante tener como descendiente a uno que no tenga su sangre. Esto incomodaba a Hinata.

El hecho de ver día a día en su lugar de trabajo a su compañera Sakura, lidiando con su niña para darle todos sus cuidados mientras trabaja sin ser regañada por su jefa, Tsunade.

Por su parte Kiba, que siempre soñó con tener un hijo varón el cual poder enseñarle a jugar un deporte, ir con él a partidos, celebrarles sus cumpleaños. Solo podía conformarse con aquel sueño pues las oportunidades que él tenía en ese momento de tener un hijo eran escasas.

Este tema acongojaba día a día a esta pareja pues en su alrededor se decía que para tener una familia completa tenía que haber un hijo y era importante tenerlo. La tensión y presión en su familia se apoderaba entre veces de sus pensamientos pero se tenía razón de cierto modo. El amor fuera o no fuera grande se acabaría por solo el sueño frustrado de un niño. En lo que también estaban de acuerdo era que por esa causa poco apoco el matrimonio entraría en un estado de tensión, rutina y terminaría con un divorcio.

La pareja de esposos cada vez que despertaban se daban los buenos días con algunas caricias, besos y te amos dándole seguridad a la relación. Luego como era de rutina Kiba tomaba un baño y luego el desayuno preparado por su mujer aun vestida con el camisón de su esposo dando señal de una noche de pasión con un objetivo claro pero infructuoso, el niño. Kiba se despide y se dirige hacia su trabajo el cual es ser ejecutivo de una empresa de seguridad administrada y dirigida por dos hermanos especializados en seguridad, Itachi y Sasuke, sus jefes.

Por su parte, Hinata luego de darle un beso de despedida, vuelve a la casa, se baña, se cambia, desayuna y se dirige a su trabajo como ya era de costumbre. El hospital central, su lugar de trabajo donde ella se desempeña como auxiliar quirúrgica siendo la ayudante principal de cada cirujano durante las operaciones. Su especialidad, La cirugía con niños, estos la hacían poner más empeño a su trabajo. Sakura, la cirujana principal de la clínica y la mejor amiga de Hinata estaba con ella en los días buenos y malos y entre veces le daba para cuidar su hija aun sabiendo del deseo de Hinata por ser madre.

Sakura siendo la mejor amiga de Hinata y también la esposa del jefe de su esposo, Sasuke. Tomó la decisión días antes con su esposo para ayudar a sus amigos. Sasuke siendo también amigo de Kiba acertó en la decisión tomada por su esposa y dieron como final para su plan hablar con sus amigos acerca de la idea para acabar con esa tortura sin necesidad de acabar con esa hermosa relación. La idea consistía en adoptar a un perro. Un animal necesitado de cariño, lindo, fiel, obediente. Esta podía ser una excelente solución para su problema. Un perro que con el amor de los dos podría irse ganando poco a poco y ¿Por qué no? Ganarse el pedazo de corazón que pertenece a la espera de ese niño anhelado.

Durante el receso o más bien llamado almuerzo. Sasuke y su esposa Sakura tienen pactado la conversación con sus amigos. Sakura se sienta con Hinata en una mesa apartada habiéndola advertido de una seria conversación.

-Necesitamos hablar…

- q-que podría ser… ¿es algo que hice mal? Solo dime

- Nah nada que ver con el trabajo. Es con tu vida personal ya sabes de qué es…- dice la joven peli rosa

-¿en serio? No me gusta hablar de ese tema, ya me conoces.-contesta la joven oji blanca con una mirada triste.

-he hablado con mi esposo, Sasuke y hemos llegado a una solución lo suficientemente agradable para todos.-

- Hmm, está bien, cuéntame de ese supuesta solución.- dice la oji blanca terminando en sarcasmo y suspirando al final

- Contesta bien. Esto es por el bien tuyo y de Kiba. Seré directa. La solución es que adopte un perro

-jajajaja ¿hablas en serio? ¿Un perro? No adoptamos un niño y ahora adoptaremos a un perro- contesta Hinata en tono de burla y sigue con el sarcasmo.

- ¡ponte seria! – da un pequeño golpeen la mesa – hablo en serio, el hecho de adoptar un perro no es broma, es un ser que necesita amor, comprensión y cuidado, es más, puede llegar a ser un niño. Solo inténtalo, sabes que quieres ser madre, ¡no pierdes nada con intentar!

- no sé si podría… – Baja la mirada soltando algunas lagrimas- que diría Kiba, él no lo aceptaría pues él siempre quiso un varón, como todos los hombres es imposible que le salga con la historia de que un perro puede ser ese niño

- ¿Aun no entiendes lo que quiero decir?- se calma, suspira y retoma la conversación –puede que creas que tener un hijo es fácil pero en realidad es lo más difícil de la vida. Con un hijo tienes la responsabilidad de formarlo e incluso darle un mejor bienestar del que tuviste.

- ¿Có-como así? ¿Te-te arrepientes de tener una hija? Y yo con ganas de tener un hijo….-se seca las lágrimas.

- ay…tontica sino Hinata, póngase seria. Sabes que jamás diría eso. Un hijo puede ser difícil pero es el mejor regalo que le puede dar Dios y eso tú lo sabes. El punto es que mientras toman una decisión de adoptar un niño, alquilar un vientre, obtener un hijo sacando un espermatozoide y ovulo tuyo, ya me entiendes, Inseminación. Podrían practicar con un perro, a lo mejor un perro los guiara e incluso les enseñara como ser unos excelentes padres. Será como una preparación antes de tener un hijo. Jejeje ojala yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de prepararme y que no me hubiera cogido por sorpresa jejeje. Ahí está Sasuke pintado con una relación sin preservativos jejeje. Aunque a escondidas de él, me cuido jajajaja si no tuviéramos como veinte niños XD- ríen mientras observa disimuladamente a Hinata y luego se calma – entonces… ¿Qué dices?

-que digo de que. ¿De tus noches de pasión con Sasuke? jejejeje

- Hmp...Hinata...-murmura malhumorada la joven cabello rosa

- solo bromeo jejeje, tú metiste ese tema en la conversación jejeje.

-sí, ya sé, solo contesta si sí o no.

- Pues ya del modo que explicaste, tal vez tengas razón, es más, Hoy hablare con Kiba sobre eso.

_- no es necesario que lo hagas Sasuke ya lo está hablando con Kiba, descuida- _dice en sus pensamientos ysonríe- te deseo muchas suerte en esto.

Sakura al terminar el diálogo de Hinata se despide mientras trata de buscar a su hija "ahora ¿Dónde se metió?" Suena una caída de ollas en la cafetería del Hospital. "por favor, dios mío que no sea ella, por favor…" ruega Sakura porque no sea su hija cruzando sus dedos.

-Sakura… esta ¿es tu hija? – pregunta una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros teniendo de la mano una niña algo sucia comiéndose un paletita.

-sí, perdón Ayame esta es mi hija – contesta Sakura recibiendo a su hija y cargándola en su brazos- ¿ahora que hizo?

- Lo normal, busco una silla, la acomodo para montarse en el mesón luego cogió otra silla y la puso en el mesón abrió el desdén de dulces; galletas, chupetas, frituras, chocolatinas, era lo que había ahí. Solo dejo dejó las frituras y medio paquetes de cada cosa. Ahora tiene en sus manos una de las paletas de la nevera…- Sonríe- ¿que aprende esta niña en su casa?

- No nada jejeje tu sabes, su padre le enseña a veces cosas de su trabajo jejeje solo tiene 5 años jejeje.

-te cuidado con ella jejeje va a tocar enseñarle que nos ayude en la cocina para que se gane esos dulces que se coge.

Sakura sonríe y se lleva a su hija cargada en sus brazos en compañía de Hinata "¿ves? No es fácil cuidar un hijo y más cuando los dos padres trabajan" Hinata guarda silencio y vuelve a su trabajo en compañía de su amiga pues ya se acababa el receso.

Por otro lado el trabajo de Kiba no tenía recesos. La empresa exigía lo máximo de sus trabajadores y era obvio. La empresa de seguridad en la que trabajaba ocupaba el número uno en el país. Por eso Kiba se esforzaba tanto por hacer su mejor desempeño en el trabajo, claro que de vez en cuando descansaba. Su puesto correspondía a ser el supervisor de aquellos trabajadores; observar su desempeño, calificar el modo y la referencia que recibían en cada trabajo, contratar, despedir, firmar convenios con las policías locales. Pues sus trabajadores eran más que policías. Podían desempeñarse como espías, trabajar como SWAT, contribuir en los planes de infiltraciones secretos de la fuerza pública, velar contra el contrabando suministrándoles información a las autoridades locales. Se podía decir que hasta algunos de los trabajadores no tenían identidad para proteger sus vidas y las de sus familias. Cada uno de los que trabajaba en esa empresa e incluso sus jefes, amaban el oficio, aman la adrenalina y el peligro, les gusta hacer algo más que solo observar los delitos que estaban fuera de las manos de la policía. Acababan con sus enemigos fácilmente, obviamente hablo de los delincuentes...

En la oficina principal donde trabajaban los dos copresidentes de la empresa "**The Uchiha Brothers's Security Company" **(que nombre largo -_-) Se encontraban trabajando los dos hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke. Los Hermanos Uchiha estaban algo atareados. Recientemente habían sido reconocidos mundialmente a nivel de seguridad por sus hazañas en cuanto a la calidad de los trabajos.

Itachi firmaba documentos, y entre veces revisaba nuevas solicitudes de trabajos mientras Sasuke hablaba telefónicamente con algunos directivos para elaborar planes y formas de trabajo.

Ya eran casillas 5:40 de la tarde y los Uchiha estaban a punto de terminar su trabajo diario.

-Hmm entonces…- pregunta el mayor de los Uchiha

- ¿entonces qué?- contesta el menor

-Le dirás a Kiba sobre, tú sabes, lo del perro….

-¡ah sí! pero cuando vayamos saliendo, ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? digo, me ayudas a proponerle la solución, no soy bueno para eso…

-jajajaja ¿no puedes tu solo? No es por ser mal hermano Sasuke pero tú eres su mejor amigo ¿quien más que tú puede convencerlo?. Tal vez, yo podría ayudarte dándole un ejemplo a Kiba de la situación pero le prometí a mi esposa, Anna que luego de dejar a nuestro hijo donde su madre iríamos a cenar.

-bueno… yo lo haré solo de todos modos tengo que hacerlo solo porque quede con Sakura de hablar con él, tengo que pensar en cómo decirle- suspira el Uchiha menor

- Descuida, yo te excusaré con Sakura al fin y al cabo todo esto es para ayudarles a ellos ¿no?

Itachi recoge sus cosas y sale de la oficina directo a la de Kiba con una actitud seria "Señor Kiba, Sasuke lo necesita inmediatamente" Kiba, acierta sin contestar nada, recoge sus cosas pues ya era hora de salir y se dirige rápidamente a la oficina de Sasuke. Itachi no tenía la costumbre de buscar a los empleados pues para eso tenía una secretaria la cual era la misma que Sasuke aunque Sasuke no la utilizara mucho. Esa era la razón por la cual Kiba se precipitó en llegar.

-Sasuke, perdón, señor ya estoy aquí- se anuncia Kiba luego de tocar la puerta y esperar la señal de Sasuke para entrar.

- Siéntate y para la próxima, no me digas señor, dime Sasuke- dice el Uchiha con una actitud serena.

-¿para qué me necesitas, Sasuke?

- Es para hablar algo serio Hmm _Qué malo soy para entablar una conversación.-_piensa por unos segundos y luego respira profundo.- iré directo al punto. Quiero que hablemos del tema de tu hijo hablé con Sakura y encontramos una solución razonable a ese problema. Tal vez…

- perdón Sasuke, pero el hecho que tú seas mi jefe no te da derecho a que te metas en mis problemas- Interrumpe Kiba con un tono agresivo.

-¡espera un momento! Pueda que yo sea tu jefe pero en este momento te hablo como tu mejor amigo…Escúchame. Como te decía hablé con Sakura encontramos una solución. Primero que todo; tener un hijo no es fácil, es muy difícil y cada paso que hagas tiene que ser correcto pues de eso depende la vida de un ser humano que tienes en tus manos. No tomes el hecho de no tener a un hijo como una desgracia ni como un karma de algo que hayas hecho, al contrario, velo como una oportunidad que te da la vida de ser un excelente padre mientras llega la hora de tenerlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Pregunta el joven castaño impaciente y acomodándose.

- El punto es que empezaras adoptando un perro. No digas nada, déjame terminar.- detiene a Kiba de una posible imprudencia- Un perro no es un animal común y tu más que nadie lo sabes. ¿Recuerdas tus primeros meses aquí? Trabajabas entrenando los perros y ayudando a cada agente de esta empresa a llevarse bien con estos animales para su trabajo. El perro es un animal fiel, sincero, cariñoso, inteligente, entre otras virtudes. Podrías iniciar con un perro para cuando tengas la oportunidad de tener un hijo. Tú ya tendrás idea de cómo tratarlo.

-Hmm suena algo descabellado pero con sentido… Tal vez tengas razón… ¡me gusta la idea! Pero…-baja la mirada- Hinata no creo que esté de acuerdo…

-Descuida, Sakura ya habló con ella. Ahora mismo debería estar en su casa esperando a que tú llegues para comentarte la idea.

- Gracias, Sasuke no sabría como agradecerte.

-Descuida, nada me agrada más que haberte quitado ese problema jeja. Ya debes irte ya son la 6:00 yo también me voy.

Kiba al despedirse de Sasuke dando las gracias se dirige sonriente a su casa conduciendo su carro.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIWS!**

se los agradecere, de como les parecio el fic o el primer capitulo de esta historia, acepto criticas constructivas...Grax!


	2. Chapter 2

Holas a todos ¿Qué tal?

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte de mi fic. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

"**El perro Fiel" Capitulo 2**

Luego de la conversación tan amena con su amigo y jefe, Sasuke se dirige a su hogar. Hinata que lo espera ansiosa cocinado una deliciosa cena para su esposo con la idea de contarle lo propuesto por su amiga, Sakura, luego de que haya comido. Al llegar entra cuidadosamente a su casa. Kiba llega silenciosamente a la cocina y la abraza por atrás dándole un beso en el cuello para luego acariciarle. Hinata que por un momento se asusto, volvió a la calma sonrojándose por aquellas caricias de su esposo.

-¿sabes una cosa? Te amo…-le susurra en el oído a su Esposa

- ¿sabes otra cosa? Yo no te quiero ni te querré-contesta Hinata

- ¿Q-que?- pregunta asombrado Kiba luego de a ver dejado de acariciarla.

- ¿sabes porque no te quiero? Porque te amo Y siempre te amaré n_n

- Hinata… -Suspira y vuelve a la calma- Este susto me lo cobro más tarde- vuelve a susurrarle al oído besándole. Por cierto no me has saludado

- perdóname- luego de las disculpas le da un beso largo y tierno en los labios de su esposo. Kiba responde con igual ternura que su mujer, la abraza y acaricia mientras la besa. – ¿Me disculpas por el susto de ahorita?-pregunta la ojiblanca luego de terminar el beso

- jajajaja te perdono el no haberme saludado pero ni creas que te salvas de el susto de ahorita- le besa el cuello- bueno, iré a báñame. ¡Ah casi seme olvida! Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿hablar conmigo? yo también pero luego de la cena. Tú sabes que esa hora es sagrada.

-como digas…

Hinata sirve la mesa. Kiba, luego de bañarse se dirige en toalla al cuarto pasando por la sala aprovechando para mandarle un beso a su esposa, se viste y se sienta a comer. Los dos comen como es de costumbre hablando acerca de sus quehaceres del día. Pronto, llego el final de la cena. Hay algo curioso aquí pues ellos comían con paciencia pero pareciese que ya querían terminar pues acabaron mucho más temprano. Kiba termina de comer limpiándosela boca con una servilleta, eructa suavemente poniéndose la mano empuñada en la boca para no dejar de ser caballero desde luego, con su mujer. (Ojala fueran todos los hombres así XD)

-Hinata…- Kiba llama a esposa tratando de atraer su atención.

Hinata que también terminaba por beberse el jugo, atendió al llamado.

-¿sí?

-Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Yo sé y estoy casi seguro de que lo que me vas a hablar es sobre el tema que hablaré. Hablé con Sasuke esta tarde y me dijo que Sakura había hablado contigo también. Esto me da calma. – Kiba se sienta en una posición más cómoda asumiendo que lo que hablará es serio.

-es decir que ya-ya sabes… - agrega Hinata algo nerviosa –entonces d-dime que p-piensas…

-Te diré la verdad pues nunca me ha gustado guardarte detalles. Al principio la idea me pareció sin sentido pues no me la esperaba e incluso pensé que me recomendaría un lugar de adopción o algo por estilo, sin embargo, me sale con que tengo que adoptar un perro ¿Qué carajos pensé? Casi provoco una imprudente pelea. Pero luego me fue hablando acerca de ello y empezó a recobrar sentido aquella idea. Ahora lo estoy considerando pero no se que pienses…

- No sé qué decirte… a mi me paso igual porque esperaba que me recomendara al igual que tú un lugar de adopción. Cuando me habla del perro con una solución, me burlé y lo tome como broma. Ella me hizo caer en cuenta de lo ventajoso que podría ser pero estaba insegura de lo que podrías decir al respecto. Ahora le doy gracias a ellos dos por habernos ayudado en esto. Pero… si yo llegara a aceptar… ¿Qué vendría?

-No lo había pensado y no tengo raza en especial pues todas las razas lo son. Pero tratándose de la situación en la que nos encontramos debería ser un cachorro para empezar a cuidarlo como se debe. Uno al cual le falte amor el cual nosotros tenemos por darle. El problema es que ahora que lo pienso podría decir cómo debería ser el perro correcto pero ahora lo más difícil es donde encontrarlo.

- Hmm tal vez estoy de acuerdo contigo en cómo debería ser el perro pero donde lo encontraremos…- Hinata guarda silencio y vuelve en sí con una idea – Que te parece la perrera o donde llevan a todos los perros sin dueños e incluso ahí también hay cachorros. Es un excelente lugar…

- Hmm me gusta la idea pero con tantos perros me daría dolor solo llevarme uno… pero supongo que cuando veamos al indicado quedaremos flechados ¿no?

-jeje me encanta cuando hablas así… con ternura….- Luego de sonreír dulcemente Hinata se levanta del asiento y va hacia su esposo dándole un beso corto pero tierno con amor el cual Kiba responde – y entonces…- interrumpe Hinata – ¿no me castigaras por lo de la broma de ahorita?

- uyy te juro que no me acordaba…mmm y vaya haz cambiando en cuanto a la timidez jajajaja…te gusta la idea, picarona ...- guiña el ojo a Hinata.

- ¡ha! para tu información jaja eso lo aprendí de ti –sonríe sonrojada- así que deja el papel del sorprendido jaja.

"Está bien…" termina la conversación Kiba cuando él se levanta dándole un beso tierno que poco a poco se convirtió en lujurioso. Hinata le responde colocando sus manos en sus brazos mientras Kiba la sigue besando para luego para pasar sus manos por su cintura suavemente y con unas pequeñas caricias llega a su cola. Kiba suspende el beso por un momento para cargar a Hinata hacia la habitación.

-¿qué haces? – pregunta la joven

- ¿no es obvio? No lo haremos aquí…-responde con una sonrisa pervertida. El joven castaño entra a la habitación con su amada para luego cerrar la puerta ¿Por qué la cierran si viven solos? Sus razones tendrán, supongo o tal vez, sea para que no incomodar a los vecinos con sus ruidos.

A la mañana siguiente (no podre lemon en este fic jaja) y como es de costumbre los dos despiertan uno abrazando a otro. Esta mañana estaba Kiba abrazando a Hinata. Lo único que cubría sus cuerpos era una sábana blanca. No había prisa pues ya era sábado y comienzo de fin de semana aunque los dos estaban descansando sentían a la vez una inmensa ansiedad no solo porque iban a escoger su perro sino ¿cómo sabrían cual era? Hinata se había despertado temprano pero no se levantó de la cama para no incomodar a su amado, la ansiedad la acompañaba durante todo ese tiempo pensado las muchas situaciones que podrían suceder, estaba nerviosa. Lo que no sabía es que Kiba también se había despertado pero este estaba pensado si sería un buen padre o al menos un buen amo con su perro y hasta llego a pensar que el no tener hijo sería porque él podría ser un mal padre.

Preguntas y respuestas erradas por partes de ellos pasaban por su cabeza. Aquella incertidumbre de esperar aquel momento crecía y crecía poco a poco hasta que Kiba rompió el silencio ¿el silencio? Sí, porque ya Hinata como Kiba sabían que estaban despiertos pero no querían hablarse pues seguían pensando, en fin, al Kiba romper el silencio.

-¡Ya no aguanto más, nos cambiamos, desayunamos y nos vamos! Esta vez prepararé el desayuno.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Kiba se levanta de la cama, se da la vuelta y le da los buenos días a su esposa y se dirige a preparar el desayuno. "tú solo cámbiate y espera el desayuno que del resto me encargo yo" grita el joven castaño desde la cocina. Todo fue tan rápido que Hinata solo tuvo tiempo para asentar con la cabeza pero poco a poco se fue levantando, se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió a bañarse mientras su esposo prepara el desayuno. Al terminar de bañarse Hinata encuentra ya el desayuno servido por lo cual ella sigue derecho al cuarto para cambiarse. Kiba aprovecho que su esposa terminara para luego él bañarse y luego cambiarse mientras la joven ojiblanca preparaba el jugo para darles tiempo y así acertar en el tiempo que desayunaran.

-Cuidado te atragantas, por la prisa que tienes – sonríe la joven

- jaja no creo que me atragante, sé comer…- habla con la boca llena mientras pasa tomando jugo.

- el que sepas comer no significa que no te atragantes por la prisa que llevas, descuida, de todos modos tenemos que ir allá.

-jajaja, si claro…- sonríe con la boca llena.

Los dos terminan de desayunar y recogen sus platos para luego lavarlos. Hinata busca su bolso y lo último para salir. Por otro lado Kiba solo busca las llaves del carro para dirigirse de una vez a la perrera. Al estar dentro de automóvil, lo encienden de una vez. Cuando ya van a unas calles de su casa los dos caen en cuenta el no tener rumbo. El ¿por qué? Se supone que en una ciudad no solo había una perrera en ese caso habían como dos. El problema es que no sabían a cuál de las dos ir o a cual debían ir. Así que, decidieron ir al más recurrido o al más grande. Para tener más oportunidad de encontrar lo que buscaban. Además, la otra perrera era más comercial así que la de más prioridad era a la que ellos se dirigían. Luego de encontrar su rumbo, se dirigen lo más rápido posible para llegar.

Al llegar a la "perrera" pues, se supone que es solo un nombre que se le da pues ahí hay otros animales. Volviendo a la narración. Al llegar abren cuidadosamente la puerta y observan un pasillo grande lleno de jaulas con animales; Gatos y perros. Al notar la cantidad de animales caminan hacia el centro para tratar de buscar mejor.

-¿Ya encontraron lo que buscaban?- Una voz que venía de un rinconcito del lugar.

- No aún no lo encontramos…- responde Kiba tratando de ver mejor de donde viene la voz.

- Tal vez, si me dicen yo les ahorraría el trabajo.- Dice saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba.

- y usted es…

- Soy el encargado de este lugar y por lo visto el más indicado para ayudarlos…

- En ese caso… buscamos un perro, exactamente un cachorro. Pero solo podemos ver perros ya adultos y gatos, entre otros…- explica el joven castaño

-Síganme por aquí, tal vez esta lo que buscan.

- Espero que si…- suspira la joven ojiblanca luego de apretar la mano de su esposo.

El cuarto del que hablaba el hombre. Le había llamado un poco la atención pues al acercarse cada vez más escuchaban ladridos de cachorros que parecieran que se alegraban con la llegada de ellos. La pareja quedó inmóvil al ver la cantidad de cachorros que se alegraban de verlos. ¿Cómo sabrían cual escoger? Todos eran tiernos, lindos, juguetones, necesitados de amor. De tantos para escoger ¿Cuál de ellos es? Eso se preguntaban pues por lo visto se le complico la búsqueda al ver a estos inocentes y hermoso animales.

-¿buscan una raza en especial?- pregunta el encargado

- En realidad, no. Solo tratamos de encontrar el indicado. Uno que sea tierno, lindo, juguetón…es difícil de explicar. Además, con tantos de esa forma ya estoy hasta confundida… - Responde la joven la cual termina suspirando.

Kiba por su parte no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación pues estaba concentrado tratando de buscar y mientras tanto aprovechaba para jugar con algunos. Todos juguetones y algo ruidosos. Por esa razón se demoraba mucho pasando de jaula en jaula. Tanto ruido en esa parte le hizo despertar la curiosidad, el poco de silencio que se encontraba al fondo del salón. A diferencia de los demás cachorros y el ruido que hacía pareciera que este era más calmado. ¿Lo encontramos? Esa pregunta se hizo el joven cuando se dirigió poco a poco al lugar exacto. El cachorro estaba acostado y tratándose de acomodar y tenía una mirada triste. La llegada de ellos dos como que le había asustado y estaba algo deprimido. Kiba solo lo observa tiernamente mientras trata de llamar su atención cuidadosamente.

-…Pastor alemán, el perro más fiel, bondadoso y cariñoso…- murmura el castaño sin dejar de interactuar con el animal

Hinata al ver que su esposo había quedado el cierto lugar y en silencio. Sintió curiosidad en ver lo que pasaba que decidió ir también allá. Al llegar ve como un cachorrito los mira inocentemente mientras sigue acostado y entre veces soltaba un quejido.

-¿qué le pasa al cachorro de aquí?- pregunta Hinata al encargado

- Se cansó de esperar…

- ¿de esperar que?- pregunta intrigado Kiba

- de esperar un hogar. Tal vez debí nombrárselos antes pero me da gusto de que se hayan dado cuenta. La gente siempre viene aquí buscando perros juguetones y ruidosos o los más activos según los escogidos por sus hijos. Este cachorro siempre los observaba alegremente cada vez que se acercaban pero la gente optaba por escoger al más gracioso o al juguetón como les dije y además estaba a lo último del salón. En fin, se cansó de la larga espera y se resignó… Tampoco lo nombraba porque no soy quién para persuadir en su decisión.

- Ya está decidido. Este es el que nos llevaremos. – dice Hinata más segura que nunca que hasta su esposo se asombra del tono de voz que adopta su amada.

- Me da gusto, su decisión. – contesta el encargado sonriente.

Luego de pagar al cachorro el cual al ver el interés de su ahora nuevos dueño se torna intrigado. El cachorro aún confundido de la situación no hace más que observar lo que pasa hasta que lo ponen en uno de los asientos del carro aunque estaba en la jaula, quisieron dejarlo un poco más ahí ya que temía que por nervios el perro hiciera algo.

"Por fin" suspira el joven "por fin lo encontramos…" termina sonriendo, enciende el auto y se dirigen a su casa. Hinata responde a las palabras de su esposo con una sonrisa y mirando de vez en cuando al cachorro que esta atrás.


End file.
